RX-78-R Gundam Rebirth
The RX-78-R is a high perfomance mobile suit designed to resemble the famous RX-78-2 Gundam. Technology/Combat Characteristics Similar to the Jupiter Empire's Amakusa project, the League Militaire' '''wished to recreate the overwhelming force the Gundam generated during the One Year War. While most of this effort was focused toward the Victory series, another (more secretive) project was underway. Taking the various lessons learned from almost a hundred years of mobile suit combat, the Rebirth project was created. The Rebirth's most distinctive feature is its appearance which is features mostly the same dimensions as the original Gundam which can have a number of psychological effects on the opponents from underestimating it by assuming its the same unit from over half a century ago or fearing it from stories of it immense power. Either way, the Rebirth is equipped with the most advanced mobile suit technologies to-date and is more the capable of matching BESPA's mobile suits. Armaments ;*Mega Machine Cannon :In the age of miniaturized mobile suits, emphasis in design is speed, thus armor is sacrificed to reduce mass and weight. This leaves many mobile suits vulnerable to physical round weapons, such as machine guns, that had been discarded for mobile suit combat because of a lack of effectiveness after the One Year War. Though based on the concept of old machine guns, the mega machine cannons mounted in the Rebirth's head have been improved with modern technology, making them more effective. A further advantage is that their location in the head causes enemy pilots to over-look them as small-caliber vulcans, giving the Rebirth's mega machine cannons the element of surprise. ;*Beam Saber/Beam Gun :The beam saber is the standard melee weapon of mobile suits descended from the RX-78-2 Gundam. The beam sabers emit a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor. The only way to defend against a beam saber is to block it with another beam saber or beam shield. The Rebirth's beam sabers are stored on its back-pack and are capable of functioning as beam guns while on the back-pack or on the core-fighter. ;*Variable Speed Beam Smart Rifle :Styled after the RX-78-2 Gundam's beam rifle, it functions as a cross between a Variable Speed Beam Rifle (VSBR) and abeam smart gun which could change the direction of the beam in mid-fire. This weapon effectively carries the traits of both, allowing the pilot to adjust the speed at which the mega particles used in the beam are accelerated. Slower-speed particles produced a wider beam that delivered more raw damage, and higher-speed particles create a more focused, penetrating beam. Thus, the pilot can deliver damage on a wide area or focused shots to pierce thick armor or beam shields. A feature thats unique about this weapon is the incorperation of a seperate reactor into the rifle itself, giving it unlimited firing ability so long as the reactor is active. To keep the rifle from taking damage, its exterior was made of Gundarium ε like the rest of the suit and treated with an anti-beam coating for defense against both physical and beam attacks. ::*'"Jitte" Beam Saber Blocking Unit''' :::The beam jitte attached to the VSBSR is a specialized beam saber designed to catch enemy beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber. ;*Composite Shield :The Rebirth's shield is made from the same Gundarium ε Alloy and anti-beam coating as the rest of the unit, but is much thicker and has a design reminiscent of the shield used by the RX-78-2 Gundam. The most defining feature of the shield is the large beam emitter on the front, which can generate a stronger-than-average beam shield over the surface of the shield. Interestingly enough, the beam shield is the same color as the shield. This makes it difficult for the enemy to tell if the beam shield is active or if there is even a beam shield at all. ;*Hyper Bazooka :Commonly issued equipment to most Mobile Suits. Fed with 10-round magazines, the rounds operate differently than a normal bazooka as they are actually funnel missiles. When not in use, the barrel can be folded in half for easier storage. *'Funnel Missiles' :::: A type of funnel, funnel missiles are guided towards a target by the pilot via the psyco-frame, exploding on impact. ;*Javelin Beam Saber :An enlarged version of the one used by the Victory Gundam, the javelin has a higher output than the standard beam saber, and the shape allows for a greater armor penetration ability. This allows the javelin to pierce even a beam shield very easily. The pole handle can be folded for easy storage. ;*90mm Machine Gun :An upgraded version of handheld machine guns used during the One Year War. This particular variant was designed to counter mobile suit using specialized armor piercing rounds that were each given their own individual anti-beam coating for piercing beam shields. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag with extra magazines stored on the waist armor. ;*Grenade Launcher :::Attached to the barrel of the 90mm machine gun is a grenade launcher which fires high-yield explosives capable of destroying mobile suits and seriously damaging warship in a single shot. ;*Heavy Gatling Gun : Basically a heavy-duty version of the 90mm machine gun, this weapon uses the same anti-beam rounds and has been know to tear even heavily armored mobile suits and ship to pieces in a matter of seconds. Special Equipment ;*Bio-computer System :A type of man-machine interface, that is functionally a reverse psycommu system, the bio-computer places less strain on its human operator. As its name implies, the bio-computer is similar in structure to a human brain, and its operating processes resemble human thoughts and feelings. Rather than merely displaying data on a monitor, the bio-computer can relay it directly to the pilot in the form of sensory information, so what the machine "feels" can also be experienced by pilot. However, the full potential of this system can only be tapped by a Newtype pilot. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Rebirth's cockpit is lined with nanoscopic psycommu receptors, allowing a Newtype pilot to operate the mobile suit with ease. Mike would make great use of this feature, controlling the Rebirth like extensions of his own body. ;*Interactive Learning Computer System (Saya) :A variation of the original Gundam's learning computer that has an AI (named Saya) installed for support. The system itself records the data from each battles. However, the AI could also actively communicate with the pilot and analyze new units and battlefield conditions. ;*Core Block System :To increase pilot survivability as well as preserve the multitude of systems in the cockpit, the Rebirth is equipped with a plug-in type core fighter, which the thrusters and beam sabers are attached to. ;*I-field Generator :A feature taken from the Crossbone Gundam X-3 is a pair of I-field generators, one mounted in each hand. The I-field is directed by the hand and is capable of bending any beam, whether its from a beam rifle or a beam saber, and can even deflect a high-energy cannon from close range. Thanks to improved cooling systems, each generator can be used for 5 minutes and require 3 minutes to cool down. ;*Minovsky Flight System :The Minovsky Flight System is a mobile suit sized propulsion system developed from the Minovsky Craft System. Powered purely by the mobile suit's reactor, the flight system allows a mobile suit to hover in mid-air, essentially ignore the effects of gravity to a degree. This allows the mobile suit to main greater fuel efficiency as all fuel is directed to maneuvering. ;*Dummy Launcher :A deception device that takes advantage of Minovsky particle interference. Thanks to this, warfare in the Universal Century era relies heavily on visual sensors, which can be tricked by inflatable decoys. These decoy balloons are designed to mimic mobile suits, asteroids, and even warships. More sophisticated varieties are equipped with small maneuvering verniers, allowing them to move in a realistic manner and register on infra-red sensors. The Rebirth is equipped with hand mounted dummy launchers that can launcher several dummies in the shape of the Rebirth. History The Rebirth made its first appearance near the border of Eastern Europe. Gallery hyperbazooka.jpg|Hyper Bazooka Left Arm I-Field Generator.jpg|I-Field Generator beam_javelin.jpg|Beam Javelin Funnel Missile.JPG|Funnel Missile machinegun.jpg|90mm Machine Gun with Grenade Launcher Category:Universal Century